


Magical sex (August 8th - 14th 2016)

by Abster001, Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: BillDip Smut weeks [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (the tentacles were totally abters idea), Bondage, Chains, Day 3, M/M, NSFW., Sex, Tentacles, aphrodisiac, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper somehow gets aphrodisiac and Bill gets kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical sex (August 8th - 14th 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~I feel so embarrassed writing this guys. Abster was a total help with ideas and just being awesome and uplifting. Also this has kinky sex, so definitely NSFW. Also their is definitely bondage and tentacles.
> 
> Abster~hehehehehhehehehehehehehe! I... literally used BillDip Smut week as an excuse to write something like this.... Promise I'm not weird!

Bill was sat  in the attic in the mystery shack, scouting the Internet to get some new ideas on what to do with Dipper since Dipper apparently wanted to try something new in their sex life. Being unsuccessful, he sighed and decided to head to the Mindscape; hopefully he would get some ideas after dealing with some deals.

Dipper, who was sitting on the bed and reading, glanced up when his boy friend disappeared. he grinned and raced downstairs. He raced into the kitchen, flicked on the kettle, grabbed a mug and the milk, before changing his mind and putting the milk back. he then glanced around, before pulling a small, blue bow out from under the sink, opening it to reveal three small, purple leaves. he placed them in the mug and ran into the lounge where Stan was lounging. Some how, he managed to convince Stan to take Ford on some adventure. he then raced upstairs and told Mabel that she should go and see Pacifica. she had squealed and proceeded to pack her stuff and race out of the door.

Dipper went back into the kitchen, just in time for the kettle to start whistling, signaling it was done. he poured the water into the mug and took into upstairs. he then drank it slowly once he was situated on his bead. he was almost bouncing in excitement and downed the tea. He then stripped down to only his boxers and waited for Bill to come back. Hopefully, the aphrodisiac would have kicked in by then...

* * *

 "Dipper! I'm home! And I've got a surprise!" Bill yelled, a little excited with what he had discovered, it would definitely spice up their sex lives. 

Bill headed towards their room, slamming the door open," PineTree! You won't belie-..."

He now stood shocked at the sight in front of him. There Dipper was, completly naked moaning like a whore with four fingers deep inside of him, face flushed and tongue sticking out.

"D-d-Dipper!?! What are you doing!?!"

Dipper turned his face towards Bill and responded," I-i may ha~ve made and dra~drank some aphrodisiac tea."  

"You know that can last for hours if you don't have sex." 

" I~I know! I wanted to use it as a su~surprise for yo~u!!" Dipper practically moaned that last part, the aphrodisiac really hitting now. 

"I brought home some chains that I found in someone's dreams, also an amazing idea. Wanna try them?"

"Oh go~odness yes!" Dipper shouted in response, wanting to cum already, after being hard for almost a hour. Bill moved closer to Dipper, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder, curious about how the boy would react. Dipper moaned lewdly and arched into his touch as Bill moved his hand to his chest.

Bill grinned widely at the reaction. He hurriedly started to tie Dippers arms and legs to the bedposts, back on the mattress. Dipper tugged his wrists and glanced upwards at the glowing blue chains.

He smirked as he started to shed his own clothes, happy to get started. He crawled over Dippers sprawled body, and starting to leave hickeys on Dippers neck. 

Dipper moaned happily as he felt some of the heat die down at the feel of his lovers lips against his skin. He suddenly cried out as Bill twisted his nipples gently, he could feel him smirking into his neck. 

"My, my~ Pine Tree! You seem so sensitive today! I wonder what I shall do next?" Bill chirped, ready to try some new ideas. 

"How about we try some of this!" Bill snapped his hand as he said this, opening a tiny portal from the Mindscape into the real world. The portal then seemed to merge with bill's back and five tentacles pushed their way out.

Snapping his fingers again, two went down towards Dippers abdomen, one starting to pump his hard erection and the other wrapping about the base of his dick. One went down and slowly pushed inside of Dipper, slimy enough to not need lube. Another prodded at Dippers mouth, signaling on wanting in, which Dipper gladly allowed. He began swirling his tongue around the appendage, sucking harshly at it. The last tentacle went and starts twisting the nipple that Bill wasn't twisting.

Dipper moaned at the simulation and tightened around the tentacle in his ass and sucking harder at the one in his mouth. bill groaned at this grinning up at the human. he than moved his hand to claw down the boy's chest that made him arch up and cry out. Due to the aphrodisiac in his system, Dipper was reacting to the touches more than he normally would, and Bill was loving it.

Dipper arched again with another cry as the tentacle found his prostate and began abusing it, causing the boy to whimper out. Bill moaned, feeling everything due to the tentacles being attached to him and absolutely adoring the way Dipper look at this moment. He knew that neither of them would last much longer, but he refused to let Dipper end with out some...

"B-bill," It was said with a hoarse whisper. Bill glanced up to see the half-lidded, glassy eyes of Dipper, who had moved his face away from the tentacle in his mouth to speak, gazing at him, pleading shining in though dark brown orbs, "I-i'm s~o cl-lose. Ple~as-se let m~e c-um," Bill growled at the request and made his tentacle move faster, moving his head to bite harshly at Dipper's throat. Dipper cried out and allowed the tentacle back into his mouth as he was simulated on all sides. The tentacles around his dick moved, the one around the base of it retreating back into the portal. The third tentacle that had been playing with Dipper's chest moved lower and forced it's way inside of him. When one tentacle pulled out, the other would push back in, making Dipper moan lewdly each time it happened.

It didn't take long for Dipper to end with a cry, cumming violently as his heels dug into the bed. Bill watched the boy come undone and felt himself end with a moan and a kiss to Dipper's throat. his tentacles moved weakly as they released inside the boy; Bill having cum using the tentacles instead of his dick.

Bill felt the tentacles leave back through the portal and closed it with his thoughts. he than snapped his fingers and cleared the bed. Another snap and Dipper was untied. However, the boy was unable to move. Bill smiled lightly at the distant look in his eyes. he pulled Dipper onto his chest and gently stroked at his face and tried to get Dipper's attention. dipper soon blinked and his eyes cleared. he smiled and kissed Bill before flopping his head onto the demons chest and whispering a quiet, "I love you,"

Bill smiled at this, whispering his answer into the other's hair, "I love you too Pine Tree,"

**Author's Note:**

> Abster~NO REGRETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Ihavealotoffandomsilove~ yep no regrets what so ever. (Ok maybe a tiny bit, but only cause this is not my usual comfort zone.)


End file.
